


Two Weeks

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Series: WR Week Prompts [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Prison, Slightly smut, WR WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: Day six WR week prompt I took my own spin on a modern AU... Prison. HELP ME I CAN"T STOP (mild sexual themes)





	Two Weeks

Weiss tapped her night stick against the tile wall of the detention centers showers.

"Okay, ladies, times up everybody out!" The women began to gather their belongings milling past the security guard with soft nods.

"Except you," Weiss barked at the short brunette girl. The girl stopped, letting the other inmates leave. Weiss' eyes narrowed as she crossed the room cornering the poor girl.

"What's your name inmate?" She ordered.

"You know my name," came the girl's response, her messy brown and red bob dripping wet from her interrupted shower.

"You talking back to a guard?" Weiss giggled kissing the girl on the neck using her free hand to pin the young girl's arms above her head, the poor inmate's towel fell off her body with a gasp. Weiss looked the inmate up and down licking her lips.

"We need to stop meeting like this, people are talking, you could lose your job." Ruby Rose was her name.

"Nah, my dad is the warden he won't fire me," she whispered into the young girl's neck causing a swift gasp to escape Ruby's throat, "besides… you gonna tell on me?"

Weiss Schnee a guard at the Schnee Correctional Facility, had fallen in love with an inmate, Ruby Rose locked up for a crime she didn't commit.

"Two weeks right?" Weiss asked with hope in her voice, "then we can be together?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby moaned as Weiss planted a kiss on her lips, she was set to be released in two weeks at which point they agreed they would start dating on the outside.

Both girls were excited.

Weiss glanced at her watch. "I have ten minutes now spread em'," she ordered softly tapping the insides of Ruby's thighs with her nightstick. Ruby blushed all over and nodded, their relationship had gone on like this for almost two years. Weiss pulling her out of the line-up for "cavity searches," or Weiss visiting her cell after hours when she worked nights. They were madly in love and neither of them cared about the risks but after these two weeks, they could be together. Ruby was certain she was going to ask Weiss to marry her the day she got out of this place, she moaned from pleasure and excitement as Weiss began to do her deed. Weiss cupped her hand firmly over Ruby's mouth.

"Keep it down," she demanded. Weiss returned to her deed getting every bit of her ten minutes she left Ruby flushed and panting.

Weiss let her go turning to leave. "See you around prisoner 859," she teased before leaving the bathroom. Ruby quickly found her towel and rushed to the locker room donning her orange jumper and rushing to make the line-up. She arrived just in time. Once she took her place her friend, inmate 901, nudged her shoulder, 901 was a tall redhead named Pyrrha Nikos serving two life sentences for murdering a few abusive husbands of other women, although if you met her you would never think she was a killer.

"Cutting it close?" Joked Pyrrha.

Ruby blushed all over as the inspection officers familiar voice rang out.

"Alright, ladies head to the yard, except you prisoner 859, random cavity search," Weiss commanded.

The line-up of cons giggled everyone knew what was happening. "I don't recall telling a joke girls now scramble." Pyrrha gave Ruby one last knowing wink before jogging off to the yard, Ruby gulped…

It was going to be a  _LONG_  two weeks.


End file.
